gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes Infinity - Voice Actors
The following page contains the voice actors from the game Heroes Infinity '''in the following Languages: *Japanese *English *Latin Spanish *European Spanish *German *Italian *French *Polish *Portuguese Note: Some characters may not appear because either they don't have voice actors or don't have available ones in of these languages. Japanese '''Capcom *Ryu: Hiroki Takahashi *Chun-Li: Fumiko Orikasa *Ken: Yuji Kishi *Zangief: Kenta Miyake *M. Bison: Norio Wakamoto *Akuma: Taketora *Dudley:Naomi Kusumi *El Fuerte: Daisuke Ono *Chris Redfield: Hiroki Tochi *Jill Valentine: Atsuko Yuya *Albert Wesker: Joji Nakata *Dante: Toshiyuki Morikawa *Trish: Atsuko Tanaka *Morrigan: Rie Tanaka *Hsien-Ko: Saori Hayami *Mega Man: Takahiro Sakurai *Zero: Ryotaro Okiayu *Tron Bonne: Mayumi Iizuka *Frank West: Rikiya Koyama *Phoenix Wright: Takayuki Kondo *Strider Hiryu: Kosuke Toriumi *Viewtiful Joe: Tomokazu Seki *Kaijin no Soki: Toshiyuki Kusuda *Felicia: Kana Asumi *Batsu Ichimonji: Nobuyuki Hiyama *Franziska Von Karma: Miyuki Sawashiro *Rashid: Tarusuke Shingaki *Captain Commando: Ryotaro Okiayu *Sakura Kasugano: Misato Fukuen *Karin Kanzuki: Aya Endo *Sanada Yukimura: Soichiro Hoshi *Date Masamune: Kazuya Nakai *Oda Nobunaga: Norio Wakamoto *Juri Han: Eri Kitamura *Arthur: Tetsu Inada *Nemesis T-Type: Yoichi Nishijima *Vile: Hiroshi Shimozaki *Miles Edgeworth: Eiji Takemoto *Demitri Maximoff: Nobuyuki Hiyama Nintendo *Donkey Kong: Takashi Nagasako *Diddy Kong: Katsumi Suzuki *Yoshi: Kazumi Totaka *Samus: Ai Kobayashi *Fox: Kenji Nojima *Wolf: Mahito Oba *Pit: Minami Takayama *Kirby: Makiko Omoto *King Dedede: Masahiro Sakurai *Meta Knight: Atsushi Kisaichi *Link: Takashi Ohara *Zelda/Sheik: Jun Mizusawa *Ganondorf: Hironori Miyata *Pikachu: Ikue Otani *Mewtwo: Keiji Fujiwara *Marth: Hikaru Midorikawa *Captain Olimar: Kazumi Totaka *Falco: Hisao Egawa *Charizard: Shinichiro Miki *Toon Link: Sachi Matsumoto *Ice Climbers: Sanae Kobayashi *Lucario: Daisuke Namikawa *Captain Falcon: Ryo Horikawa *Roy: Jun Fukuyama *Ness: Makiko Omoto *Ike: Michihiko Hagi *Palutena: Aya Hisakawa *Little Mac: Kosuke Toriumi *Wii Fit Trainer: Hitomi Hirose(Female)/Tomoyuki Higuchi(Male) *Corrin: Nobunaga Shimazaki(Male)/Satomi Sato(Female) *Shulk: Shintaro Asanuma *Chrom: Tomokazu Sugita *Takamaru: Hiroshi Okamoto *Inkling: Yuki Tsujii *Elma: Hoko Kuwashima *King K. Rool: Toshihide Tsuchiya *Dixie Kong: Kahoru Sasajima *Impa: Aki Nagao *Blaziken: Katsuyuki Konishi *Dillon: Taro Kudo *Wonder Red: Ryohei Kimura Sega *Sonic: Junichi Kanemaru *Knuckles: Nobutoshi Canna *Shadow: Koji Yusa *Silver: Daisuke Ono *Akira Yuki: Shinichiro Miki *Pai Chan: Minami Takayama *Sarah Bryant: Satomi Sato *Kage-Maru: Takenobu Mitsuyoshi *Rent-A-Hero: Ichitaro Ai *Beat: Taiki Matsuno *Vectorman: Atsuki Tani *Pulseman: Rica Matsumoto *Ristar: Ryo Hirohashi *Gilius Thunderhead: Kenta Miyake *Kurt Irving: Yuichi Nakamura *Sakura Shinguji: Chisa Yokoyama *Gemini Sunrise: Sanae Kobayashi *Cyrille: Hoko Kuwashima *Zephyr: Hiro Shimono *Bayonetta: Atsuko Tanaka *Jack Cayman: Joji Nakata *Leonhardt Victorion: Hiroki Tochi *Metal Sonic: Junichi Kanemaru *G: Yuki Tai *Selvaria Blas: Sayaka Ohara *Kazuma Kiryu: Takaya Kuroda *Axel Stone: Tomokazu Sugita *Ulala: Rie Kugimiya *Riela Marcellis: Aya Endo *Ichiro Ogami: Akio Suyama *Erica Fontaine: Noriko Hidaka *Toma: Romi Park *Leanne: Aya Endo *Tails: Ryo Hirohashi *Rouge: Romi Ochiai *E-123 Omega: Taiten Kusunoki *Jeanne: Mie Sonozaki *Hatsune Miku: Saki Fujita Namco *Heihachi Mishima: Unsho Ishizuka *Jin Kazama: Isshin Chiba *Nina Williams: Yu Kobayashi *Kilik: Soichiro Hoshi *Siegfried: Nobuyuki Hiyama *Misturugi: Toshiyuki Morikawa *Xianghua: Ryoko Shitani *Rick Taylor: Junichi Suwabe *Klonoa: Kumiko Watanabe *KOS-MOS: Mariko Suzuki *Kazuya Mishima: Masanori Shinohara *Kite: Sayaka Aida *Flynn Scifo: Mamoru Miyano *Ciel Alençon: Mamiko Noto *Xiaomu: Omi Minami *Kazumi Mishima: Yumi Hara *Taizo Hori: Toshio Furukawa *Waya-Hime: Mariko Suzuki *Sabine: Ayako Kawasumi *Guntz: Takahiro Sakurai *Natsu: Fuyuka Oura *Aty: Ayako Kawasumi *Valkyrie: Kikuko Inoe *Alisa Illinichina Amiella: Maaya Sakamoto *Estellise Sidos Heurassein: Mai Nakahara *T-elos: Mariko Suzuki *Alisa Bosconovitch: Yuki Matsuoka *Nightmare: Yasunori Masutani Konami *Solid Snake: Akio Otsuka *Meryl Silverburgh: Kyoko Terase *Big Boss: Akio Otsuka *Simon Belmont: Kenichi Suzumura *Dracula: Norio Wakamoto *Gabriel Belmont: Keiji Fujiwara *Power Pro-kun: Naoki Kawaji *Aoba Anoa: Emi Uwagawa *Twinbee: Mayumi Tanaka *Goemon: Yasunori Matsumoto *Moai: Yasunori Masutani *Raiden: Kenyu Horiuchi *Richter Belmont: Kiyoyuki Yanada *Alucard: Mamoru Miyano *King (Pop'n Music): Shinichi Yameda *Revolver Ocelot: Satoshi Mikami *Liquid Snake: Banjo Ginga *Death: Koichi Sakaguchi *Yae: Rumi Kasahara *Frogger: Tomoe Hanba *The Boss: Kikuko Inoe *Soma Cruz: Hikaru Midorikawa *Sparkster: Atsushi Imaruoka *Bill Rizer: Masaya Takatsuka *Tir Mcdohl: Hisayoshi Suganuma *Carmilla: Sayaka Ohara *Clive: Daiki Nakamura *Sheena Etranzi: Akemi Kanda *Quiet: Stefanie Joosten *Trevor Belmont: Takashi Kondo *Grant Dynasty: Masaya Onosaka *Sypha Belnades: Ami Koshimizu *Maria Renard: Chiwa Saito *Jetstream Sam: Hiroaki Hirata *Getsu Fuuma: Masaya Matsukaze *Viki: Yuka Saito *Pesmerga: Eiji Takemoto *Gray Fox: Takumi Yamazaki DC Comics *Superman: Hikaru Hanada *Batman: Shinshu Fuji *Wonder Woman: Mari Adachi *Green Lantern: Setsuji Sato *Shazam: Yoshihasa Kawahara *Nightwing: Tsuguo Mogami *The Flash: Go Inoue *Cyborg: Ken Uo *The Joker: Keiji Fujiwara *Lex Luthor: Kenji Nomura *Catwoman: Ayumi Fujimura *Amazo: Masato Funaki *Deathstroke: Tsutomu Isobe *Atrocitus: Ryuzo Ishino *Zatanna: Minako Kotobuki *Ares: Atsuki Tani *Arkham Knight: Satoshi Taki *Bane: Hiroki Yatsumoto *Batgirl: Kotomi Yamakawa *Black Adam: Akimitsu Takase *Darkseid: Hideaki Nonaka *Doomsday: Daisuke Endo *Green Arrow: Jin Yamanoi *Harley Quinn: Sayuri Yahagi *Hawkgirl: Rei Igarashi *Killer Frost: Ikumi Nakagami *Lobo: Hideaki Tezuka *Martian Manhunter: Seiji Sasaki *Raven: Yuki Kodaira *Reverse-Flash: Go Inoue *General Zod: Masashi Tamaki *Sinestro: Toru Furusawa *Solomon Grundy: Wataru Takagi *Static: Ryohei Kimura *Blue Beetle: Tsubasa Yonaga *Katana: Harumi Sakurai *Poison Ivy: Hyosei *Robin: Fuminori Komatsu *Stargirl: Chie Nakamura *Star Sapphire: Asami Sanada *Supergirl: Chiaki Takahashi *Deadshot: Keiji Fujiwara *Captain Atom: Isshin Chiba *Black Canary: Harumi Sakurai *Red Tornado: Mutsumi Sasaki *Plastic Man: Shinji Kawada *Hawkman: Ryota Takeuchi *Booster Gold: Kappei Yamaguchi *Vixen: Keiko Nemoto Marvel Comics *Captain America: Kazuhiro Nakaya *The Wasp: Kaori Mizuhashi *Spider Man: Shinji Kawada *Hawkeye: Eiji Takemoto *Iron Man: Eiji Hanawa *Thor: Yasuyuki Kase *Black Widow: Mayumi Asano *Wolverine: Kenji Nomura *Cyclops: Takahiro Yoshimizu *Rogue: Akiko Koike *Psylocke: Aya Hirano *Storm: Yayoi Sugaya *Magneto: Banjo Ginga *Sentinel: Sho Hayami *Doctor Doom: Daisuke Egawa *Iceman: Yuki Tai *Omega Red: Takashi Nagasako *Silver Samurai: Takanori Nishikawa *Spiral: Akemi Okamura *Juggernaut: Shota Yamamoto *Blackheart: Mugihito *Shuma-Gorath: Nobutoshi Canna *Thanos: Ryuzaburo Otomo *Venom: Yutaka Aoyama *Gambit: Koji Haramaki *Sabretooth: Takuya Kirimoto *War Machine: Hidenori Takahashi *Colossus: Takahiro Fujimoto *Deadpool: Takehito Koyasu *Daredevil: Yuya Uchida *Ghost Rider: Kazuya Nakai *Super Skrull: Hochu Otsuka *Taskmaster: Jiro Saito *Phoenix: Yurika Hino *Dr Strange: Yasunori Masutani *Nova: Hisayoshi Suganuma *Iron Fist: Go Shinomiya *Rocket Raccoon: Fumihiro Okabayashi *Protege: Natsuki Anae *She Hulk: Ryo Agawa *MODOK: Atsushi Imaruoka *X-23: Eri Saito Shonen Jump/Weekly Shonen Jump *Goku: Masako Nozawa *Gohan: Masako Nozawa *Vegeta: Ryo Horikawa *Piccolo: Toshio Furukawa *Cell: Norio Wakamoto *Majin Buu: Kozo Shioya *Luffy: Mayumi Tanaka *Nami: Akemi Okamura *Zoro: Kazuya Nakai *Sanji: Hiroaki Hirata *Usopp: Kappei Yamaguchi *Tony Tony Chopper: Ikue Otani *Naruto Uzumaki: Junko Takeuchi *Sasuke Uchiha: Noriaki Sugiyama *Sakura Haruno: Chie Nakamura *Kakashi Hatake: Kazuhiko Inoue *Ichigo Kurosaki: Masakazu Morita *Yusuke Urameshi: Nozomu Sasaki *Gon Freecss: Megumi Han *Jotaro Kujo: Daisuke Ono *Dio Brando: Takehito Koyasu *Yugi Muto: Shunsuke Kazama *Gintoki Sakata: Tomokazu Sugita *Kenshin Himura: Mayo Suzukaze *Kenshiro: Katsuyuki Konishi *Kankichi Ryotsu: Lasalle Ishii *Tsuna Sawada: Yukari Kokubun *Arale Norimaki: Mami Koyama *Toriko: Ryotaro Okiayu *Pegasus Seiya: Masakazu Morita *Medaka Kuromaki: Aki Toyosaki *Kinnikuman: Tadashi Muto *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: Takehito Koyasu *Momotaro Tsurugi: Hideyuki Hori *Korosensei: Tomokazu Seki *Tatsumi Oga: Katsuyuki Konishi *Sosuke Aizen: Sho Ayami *Taro Yamada: Motoko Kumai *Madara Uchiha: Naoya Uchida *Saiki Kusuo: Shintaro Asanuma Tatsunoko *Ken the Eagle: Katsuji Mori *Jun the Swan: Kazuko Sugiyama *Joe the Condor: Isao Sasaki *Berg Kaste: Hiroshi Okamoto(Male)/Ai Orikasa(Female) *Tekkaman: Katsuji Mori *Casshan: Daisuke Ono *Polymar: Kunihiko Yasui *Karas: Daichi Endo *Yatterman-1: Eri Kitamura *Doronjo: Noriko Ohara *Yatterman-2: Emiri Kato *Hakushon Daimao: Toru Ohira *Ippatsuman: Masayuki Kato *Tekkaman Blade: Toshiyuki Morikawa *Gold Lightan: Issei Futama *Jinpei the Swallow: Yoku Shioya *Ichinose Hajime: Maaya Uchida *Tachibana Sugane: Ryoto Osaka *Joe Hibiki: Daisuke Namikawa *O.D: Daisuke Hosomi *Teru Nanba: Yoko Hikasa *Luna Kozuki: Akiko Yajima *Tekkaman Rapier: Yuko Mizutani *Tekkaman Vesna: Rei Shimoda *Racer X: Atsushi Kisaichi *Speed Racer: Masaya Onosaka *Speedy Ceviche: Kappei Yamaguchi *Guido Anchovy: Jurota Kosugi *Polly Esther: Ai Orikasa *Bad Bird: Koichi Yamadera *Urashiman Ryu: Masashi Sugawara Star Wars *Luke Skywalker: Akira Ishida *Darth Vader: Taiten Kusunoki *Han Solo: Koichi Yamadera *Jedi Warrior: Yoshimasa Hosoya(Male)/Miyuki Sawashiro(Female) *Boba Fett: Akio Kaneda *Yoda: Yohei Tadano *Leia Organa: Mami Koyama *Palpatine: Takashi Inagaki *Lando Calrissian: Norio Wakamoto *IG-88: Bin Shimada *Qui-Gon Jinn: Masane Tsukayama *Obi-Wan Kenobi: Toshiyuki Morikawa *Anakin Skywalker: Daisuke Namikawa *Mace Windu: Tessho Genda *Ahsoka Tano: Shizuka Ito *Darth Maul: Kazuhiro Yamaji *Count Dooku: Michio Hazama *General Grievous: Tetsuo Goto *Jango Fett: Akio Kaneda *Asajj Ventress: Masako Isobe *Ezra Bridger: Kenji Nojima *Kanan Jarrus: Hiroshi Shirokuma *Sabine Wren: Asami Tano *Finn: Kenji Sugimura *Rey: Chiaki Nagahara *Grand Inquisitor: Shunsuke Sakuya *Fifth Brother: Yuji Ueda *Seventh Sister: Rica Fukami *Kylo Ren: Kenjiro Tsuda *Captain Phasma: Kimiko Saito *Plo Koon: Fumihiko Tachiki *Ki-Adi-Mundi: Ryuji Mizuno *Adi Gallia: Atsuko Yuya *Savage Opress: Masaya Takatsuka *Pre Vizsla: Osamu Ryutani *Cad Bane: Yohei Tadano *Zeb Orrelios: Minoru Inaba *Hera Syndulla: Eri Miyajima *Kallus: Takeshi Maruyama *Hondo Ohnaka: Shinpachi Tsuji *Galen Marek: Shuhei Sakaguchi *HK-47: Shigeru Chiba *Kyle Katarn: Tomohiro Tsuboi *Mara Jade: Nao Takamori *Revan: Moriya Endo *Darth Sion: Ryohei Nakao *Jorus C’baoth: Taketora *Dash Rendar: Hiromu Miyazaki *Darth Malak: Yukimasa Kishino *Sith Warrior: Keiichiro Yamamoto(Male)/Yuko Sumitomo(Female) Other *The Doctor: Naoya Uchida *Edward Carnby: Hirofumi Tanaka *Lara Croft: Yuko Kaida *Nathan Drake: Hiroki Tochi *Crash Bandicoot: Makoto Ishii *Ezio: Tomokazu Seki *Optimus Prime: Tessho Genda *Lu Bu: Tetsu Inada *Tadakatsu Honda: Akio Otsuka *Geralt of Rivia: Kenji Hamada *Regnier: Fumihiko Tachiki *Sora: Miyu Irino *Bomberman: Tomoko Kaneda *Yugo the Wolf: Hideo Ishikawa *Aya Brea: Maaya Sakamoto *Scorpion: Takashi Matsuyama *Black Orchid: Junko Noda *Spawn: Akio Otsuka *Imperator Furiosa: Takako Honda *Kamen Rider 1: Tetsu Inada *Harry Potter: Kensho Ono *Guilmon: Masako Nozawa *Tintin: Daisuke Namikawa *Megatron: Keiji Fujiwara *The T-800: Tessho Genda *Gandalf: Michio Hazama *Sanjuro: Yuuki Ono *Kratos: Tessho Genda *Kasumi: Hoko Kuwashima *Sol Badguy: Joji Nakata *Ragna the Bloodedge: Tomokazu Sugita *Terry Bogard: Satoshi Hashimoto *Filia: Ayana Taketatsu *John Rambo: Isao Sasaki *Ben Tennyson: Soichiro Hoshi *Conan the Barbarian: Hideyuki Tanaka *Jaime Lannister: Takuya Kirimoto English Capcom *Ryu: Kyle Hebert *Chun-Li: Laura Bailey *Ken: Reuben Langdon *Zangief: Peter Beckman *M. Bison: Gerald C. Rivers *Akuma: Dave Mallow *Dudley: Stuart McLean *El Fuerte: JB Blanc *Chris Redfield: Roger Craig Smith *Jill Valentine: Michelle Ruff *Albert Wesker: DC Douglas *Dante: Reuben Langdon *Trish: Danielle Burgio *Morrigan: Siobahn Flynn *Hsien-Ko: Hunter MacKenzie Austin *Mega Man: Erik Kimerer *Zero: Johhny Yong Bosch *Tron Bonne: Tara Platt *Frank West: TJ Rotolo *Phoenix Wright: Sam Riegel *Strider Hiryu: TJ Storm *Viewtiful Joe: Darrel Guilbeau *Kaijin no Soki: Keith Silverstein *Felicia: GK Bowes *Batsu Ichimonji: Bryce Papenbrook *Franziska Von Karma: Bridget Hoffman *Rashid: Ian Sinclair *Captain Commando: Ian Sinclair *Sakura Kasugano: Brittney Lee Harvey *Karin Kanzuki: Lauren Landa *Sanada Yukimura: Johhny Yong Bosch *Date Masamune: Reuben Langdon *Oda Nobunaga: Keith Szarabajka *Juri Han: Jessica Straus *Arthur: Dan Woren *Vile: Roger Rhodes *Miles Edgeworth: Kyle Hebert *Demitri Maximoff: Richard Epcar Nintendo * Mario: Charles Martinet * Peach: Samantha Kelly * Luigi: Charles Martinet * Wario: Charles Martinet * Samus: Alesia Glidewell * Fox: Mike West * Wolf: Jaz Adams * Pit: Antony Del Rio * Meta Knight: Eric Newsome * Mewtwo: Dan Green * Marth: Yuri Lowenthal * Falco: Mark Lund * Lucario: Sean Schemmel * Roy: Todd Haberkorn * Lucas: Lani Minella * Ike: Jason Adkins * Rosalina and Luma: Laura Faye Smith * Palutena: Ali Hillis * Wii Fit Trainer: October Moore(Female)/Steven Heinke(Male) * Corrin: Cam Clarke(Male) Marcella Lentz-Pope(Female) * Shulk: Adam Howden * Chrom: Matthew Mercer * Takamaru: Darrel Guilbeau * Elma: Caitlin Glass * Blaziken: Bill Rogers * Wonder Red: Charlie Schlatter Sega * Sonic: Roger Craig Smith * Knuckles: Travis Willingham * Shadow: Kirk Thornton * Silver: Quinton Flynn * Akira Yuki: Patrick Seitz * Pai Chan: Erin Fitzgerald * Sarah Bryant: Lisle Wilkinson * Kage-Maru: Ben Pronsky * Rent-A-Hero: Ted Sroka * Beat: Jason Liebrecht * Vectorman: Dan Woren * Pulseman: Jeremy Kent Jackson * Ristar: Tara Strong * Gilius Thunderhead: David Boat * Kurt Irving: Sean Chiplock * Sakura Shinguji: Wendee Lee * Gemini Sunrise: Laura Bailey * Cyrille: Brina Palencia * Zephyr: Scott Menville * Bayonetta: Hellena Taylor * Jack Cayman: Steve Blum * Leonhardt Victorion: Jon Curry * Metal Sonic: Roger Craig Smith * G: Matthew Mercer * Selvaria Blas: Carrie Keranen * Kazuma Kiryu: Darryl Kurylo * Axel Stone: Michael T. Coleman * Ulala: Apollo Smile * Riela Marcellis: Lauren Landa * Ichiro Ogami: Dave Wittenberg * Erica Fontaine: Caitlin Glass * Toma: Aaron Dismuke * Leanne: Jessica DiCicco * Tails: Colleen O'Shaughnessey * Rouge: Karen Strassman * E-123 Omega: Vic Mignogna * Jeanne: Grey DeLisle Namco * Heihachi Mishima: Jamieson Price * Jin Kazama: Brad Swaile * Nina Williams: Mary Elizabeth McGlynn * Kilik: Grant George * Siegfried: Roger Craig Smith * Mitsurugi: Ed Cunningham * Xianghua: Wendee Lee * Rick Taylor: Josh Keaton * Klonoa: Cassandra Lee Morris * KOS-MOS: Luci Christian * Kazuya Mishima: Jordan Byrne * Kite: Mona Marshall * Flynn Scifo: Sam Riegel * Ciel Alençon: Shelby Lindley * Xiaomu: Sarah Williams * Kazumi Mishima: Emily Neves * Taizo Hori: Cam Clarke * Waya-Hime: Romi Dames * Sabine: Alexis Tipton * Guntz: Steve Staley * Natsu: Kate Higgins * Aty: Cherami Leigh * Valkyrie: Michelle Ruff * Alisa Illinichina Amiella: Kate Higgins * Estellise Sidos Heurassein: Eden Riegel * T-elos: Luci Christian * Alisa Bosconovitch: Michele Knotz * Nightmare: Charles Klausmeyer Konami * Solid Snake: David Hayter * Meryl Silverburgh: Debi Mae West * Big Boss: David Hayter * Simon Belmont: Keith Silverstein * Dracula: Patrick Seitz * Gabriel Belmont: Vic Mignogna * Power Pro-Kun: Edward Bosco * Aoba Anoa: Monica Rial * Twinbee: Jamie Marchi * Goemon: Todd Haberkorn * Moai: Beau Billingslea * Raiden: Quinton Flynn * Richter Belmont: David Vincent * Alucard: Richard Madden * King(Pop'n Music): Steve Kramer * Revolver Ocelot: Troy Baker * Liquid Snake: Robin Atkin Dowes * Death: Travis Willingham * Yae: Britnney Karbowski * Frogger: Kathleen Barr * The Boss: Lori Alan * Soma Cruz: Lucien Dodge * Sparkster: Tony Oliver * Bill Rizer: Steve Blum * Tir Mcdohl: Austin Tindle * Carmilla: Karen Strassman * Clive: Kaiji Tang * Sheena Etranzi: Caitlin Glass * Quiet: Stefanie Joosten * Trevor Belmont: Gideon Emery * Grant Dynasty: Kirk Thornton * Sypha Belnades: Dorothy Fahn * Maria Renard: Philece Sampler * Jetstream Sam: Philip Anthony-Rodriguez * Getsu Fuuma: Andrew Bowen * Viki: Erika Harlacher * Pesmerga: Gavin Hammon * Gray Fox: Rob Paulsen DC Comics * Superman: George Newbern * Batman: Kevin Conroy * Wonder Woman: Susan Eisenberg * Green Lantern: Adam Baldwin * Shazam: Jerry O'Connell * Nightwing: Sean Maher * The Flash: Michael Rosenbaum * Cyborg: Khary Python * The Joker: Richard Epcar * Lex Luthor: Clancy Brown * Catwoman: Grey DeLisle * Amazo: Roger Rose * Deathstroke: Mark Rolston * Atrocitus: Ike Amadi * Zatanna: Lacey Chabert * Ares: JG Hertzler * Arkham Knight: Troy Baker * Bane: Fred Tatasciore * Batgirl: Kimberly Brooks * Black Adam: Jerry O'Connell * Darkseid: Michael Ironside * Doomsday: Fred Tatasciore * Green Arrow: Alan Tudyk * Harley Quinn: Tara Strong * Hawkgirl: Jennifer Hale * Killer Frost: Jennifer Hale * Lobo: David Sobolov * Martian Manhunter: Carl Lumby * Raven: Tara Strong * Reverse Flash: Michael Rosenbaum * General Zod: Nolan North * Sinestro: Marc Worden * Solomon Grundy: Fred Tatasciore * Static: Phil LaMarr * Blue Beetle: Eric Lopez * Katana: Kelly Hu * Poison Ivy: Tasia Valenza * Robin: Cameron Bowen * Stargirl: Natalie Lander * Star Sapphire: Olivia D'Abo * Supergirl: Summer Glau * Deadshot: Jim Meskimen * Captain Atom: Michael T Weiss * Black Canary: Vanessa Marshall * Red Tornado: Jeff Bennett * Plastic Man: Tom Kenny * Hawkman: James Remar * Booster Gold: Diedrich Bader * Vixen: Gina Torres Marvel Comics * Captain America: Roger Craig Smith * The Wasp: Colleen O'Shaughnessey * Spider Man: Ben Diskin * Hawkeye: Troy Baker * Iron Man: Adrian Pasdar * Thor: Rick D.Wasserman * Black Widow: Laura Bailey * Wolverine: Steve Blum * Cyclops: Scott Porter * Rogue: Catherine Taber * Psylocke: April Stewart * Storm: Danielle Nicolet * Magneto: James Arnold Taylor * Sentinel: Jim Ward * Doctor Doom: Fred Tatasciore * Iceman: Chris Cox * Omega Red: JB Blanc * Silver Samurai: Keone Young * Spiral: Grey DeLisle * Juggernaut: Kevin Michael Richardson * Blackheart: Frank Welker * Shuma-Gorath: Paul Dobson * Thanos: Issac C. Singleton Jr * Venom: Matt Latner * Gambit: Phil LaMarr * Sabretooth: Travis Willingham * War Machine: Phil LaMarr * Colossus: Chris Cox * Deadpool: Nolan North * Daredevil: Brian Bloom * Ghost Rider: Andrew Kishino * Supre Skrull: Charlie Adler * Taskmaster: Steve Blum * Phoenix: Jennifer Hale * Dr Strange: James Horan * Nova: Logan Miller * Iron Fist: Greg Cipes * Rocket Raccoon: Greg Ellis * Protege: Apphia Yu * She Hulk: Mary Faber * MODOK: Wally Wingert * X-23: Tara Strong Shonen Jump/Weekly Shonen Jump *Goku: Sean Schemmel *Gohan: Kyle Hebert *Vegeta: Christopher Sabat *Piccolo: Christopher Sabat *Cell: Dameon Clarke *Majin Buu: Josh Martin *Luffy: Colleen Clinkenbeard *Nami: Luci Christian *Zoro: Christopher Sabat *Sanji: Eric Vale *Usopp: Sonny Strait *Tony Tony Chopper: Brina Palencia *Naruto Uzumaki: Maile Flanagan *Sasuke Uchiha: Yuri Lowenthal *Sakura Haruno: Kate Higgins *Kakashi Hatake: Dave Wittenberg *Ichigo Kurosaki: Johhny Yong Bosch *Yusuke Urameshi: Justin Cook *Gon Freecss: Erica Mendez *Jotaro Kujo: Matthew Mercer *Dio Brando: Patrick Seitz *Yugi Muto: Dan Green *Gintoki Sakata: Chris Patton *Kenshin Himura: J Shannon Weaver *Kenshiro: Kaiji Tang *Kankichi Ryotsu: Chris Cason *Tsuna Sawada: Josh Grelle *Arale Norimaki: Brina Palencia *Toriko: Ian Sinclair *Pegasus Seiya: J Michael Tatum *Medaka Kuromaki: Shelley Calene-Black *Kinnikuman: Curtis Arnott *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: Richard Epcar *Momotaro Tsurugi: R Bruce Elliot *Korosensei: Sonny Strait *Tatsumi Oga: Robert McCollum *Sosuke Aizen: Kyle Hebert *Taro Yamada: Tara Platt *Madara Uchiha: Neil Kaplan *Saiki Kusuo: Brian Beacock Tatsunoko *Ken the Eagle: Mark Hildreth *Jun the Swan: Danielle Judovits *Joe the Condor: Scott McNeil *Berg Kaste: David Wald(Male)/Rebecca Shoichet(Female) *Tekkaman: Garry Chalk *Casshan: Derek Stephen Prince *Polymar: Ian James Corlett *Karas: Colin Murdock *Yatterman-1: Ashleigh Ball *Doronjo: Cindy Robinson *Yatterman-2: Andrea Libman *Hakushon Daimao: Jay Brazeau *Ippatsuman: David Vincent *Tekkaman Blade: Michael Adamthwaite *Gold Lightan: Andrew Kavadas *Jinpei the Swallow: Brittney Irvin *Ichinose Hajime: Jessica Calvello *Tachibana Sugane: Corey Hartzog *Joe Hibiki: Ty Mahany *O.D: Clint Bickham *Teru Nanba: Tabitha St. Germain *Luna Kozuki: Trina Nishimura *Tekkaman Rapier: Andrew Francis *Tekkaman Vesna: Clarine Harp *Racer X: Jason Douglas *Speed Racer: Jerry Jewell *Speedy Ceviche: Trevor Devall *Guido Anchovy: David Kaye *Polly Esther: Maryke Hendrikse *Bad Bird: Sam Vincent *Urashiman Ryu: Brian Dobson Star Wars *Luke Skywalker: Lloyd Floyd *Darth Vader: Matt Sloan *Han Solo: John Armstrong *Jedi Warrior: David Hayter(Male)/Kari Wahlgren(Female) *Boba Fett: Dee Bradley Baker *Yoda: Tom Kane *Leia Organa: Misty Lee *Palpatine: Sam Witwer *Lando Calrissian: Billy Dee Williams *IG-88: Bob Bergen *Qui-Gon Jinn: Fred Tatasciore *Obi-Wan Kenobi: James Arnold Taylor *Anakin Skywalker: Matt Latner *Mace Windu: T.C Carson *Ahsoka Tano: Ashley Eckstein *Darth Maul: Sam Witwer *Count Dooku: Corey Burton *General Grievous: Matthew Wood *Jango Fett: Dee Bradley Baker *Asajj Ventress: Nika Futterman *Ezra Bridger: Taylor Gray *Kanan Jarrus: Freddie Prinze Jr. *Sabine Wren: Tiya Sircar *Finn: John Boyega *Rey: Daisy Ridley *Grand Inquisitor: Jason Isaacs *Fifth Brother: Philip Anthony-Rodriguez *Seventh Sister: Sarah Michelle Gellar *Kylo Ren: Adam Driver *Captain Phasma: Stephanie Young *Plo Koon: James Arnold Taylor *Ki-Adi-Mundi: Brian George *Adi Gallia: Masasa Moyo *Savage Opress: Clancy Brown *Pre Vizsla: Jon Favreau *Cad Bane: Corey Burton *Zeb Orrelios: Steve Blum *Hera Syndulla: Vanessa Marshall *Kallus: David Oyelowo *Hondo Ohnaka: Jim Cummings *Galen Marek: Sam Witwer *HK-47: Kristoffer Tabori *Kyle Katarn: Jeff Bennett *Mara Jade: Kath Soucie *Revan: Michael McConnohie *Darth Sion: Fred Tatasciore *Jorus C’baoth: Joshua Tomar *Dash Rendar: John Cygan *Darth Malak: Kirk Thornton *Sith Warrior: Michael Sinterniklaas(Male)/Rachel Robinson(Female) Other *The Doctor: Pete Capeldi *Edward Carnby: James McCaffrey *Lara Croft: Camilla Luddington *Nathan Drake: Nolan North *Crash Bandicoot: Jess Harnell *Ezio: Roger Craig Smith *Optimus Prime: Peter Cullen *Lu Bu: Jamieson Price *Tadakatsu Honda: James Babson *Geralt of Rivia: Doug Cockle *Regnier: Daran Norris *Sora: Haley Joel Osment *Bomberman: Cristina Pucelli *Yugo the Wolf: Lex Lang *Aya Brea: Yvonne Strahovski *Scorpion: Patrick Seitz *Black Orchid: Anzu Lawson *Spawn: Keith David *Imperator Furiosa: Danielle Nicolet *Kamen Rider 1: Michael McConnohie *Harry Potter: Adam Sopp *Guilmon: Steve Blum *Tintin: Adam Howden *Megatron: Frank Welker *The T-800: Arnold Schwarzenegger *Gandalf: Tom Kane *Sanjuro: Paul Eiding *Kratos: T.C Carson *Kasumi: Lauren Landa *Sol Badguy: David Forseth *Ragna the Bloodedge: Patrick Seitz *Terry Bogard: Doug Erholtz *Filia: Christine Marie-Cabanos *John Rambo: Liam O'Brien *Ben Tennyson: Yuri Lowenthal *Conan the Barbarian: Dave B.Mitchell *Jaime Lannister: Nolan North Latin Spanish European Spanish German Italian French Polish Portuguese UNDER CONSTRUCTION